one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Williams Vs. Dust
Ash Williams Vs. Dust is Episode 53 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. It features Ashley J. Williams from the Evil Dead/Army of Darkness movies and Dust from the video game Dust: An Elysian Tail. Description Ashes to ashes, dust to dust! Two combatants who were chosen to lead armies to victory clash in an epic duel! Can Ash's experience of fighting demons help him win this battle or will Mithrarin prove to be too much for him to handle? Interlude (Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR- "Sky Should Be High - Boss Theme" Remix) 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Fight It was a full moon. The forest was dark and the sound of a chainsaw engine could be heard. Ash Williams mowed down a hoard of deadites with his weapon, which happened to be in place of his hand. After killing the last one, he sighed and decided to rest for a while... At least he was going to. He heard the grass rustle behind him. "Did I miss one?" He thought to himself. Suddenly a figure leapt at him from the shadows. Ash, being quick to react, spun around and blocked a strike with his chainsaw. "Nice try, but you can't take me off guard you monster!" "Me? A monster?" As he kicked him away, Ash realised that this creature could talk. "I don't care what the hell you consider yourself to be!" He yelled. "You cannot kill me, so deal with it!" "Who are you to call me a monster?" Dust replied. "You're the monster! Who has a blade like that as a limb?" "Oh shut it! I'll send you back to where you came!" Something flew to Dust's side. "What should we do Dust?" Fidget cried. "This guy's creeping me out!" "We'll just have to take him on, Fidget. Don't worry, we can do this!" THIS WILL BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT! Ash revved up his chainsaw and swung it towards Dust, who blocked it with his sword. Dust then tried to slash at his opponent, but the attack was blocked as well. The two fighters engaged in a dual, blocking and trading blows for a short while. Eventually, Dust swiftly sidestepped behind Ash and struck him in the back with the Blade of Ahrah. Ash let out a small cry in pain before he was kicked forward. Ash tried to get back into his combat stance but was not able to do so in time. Dust hit him with a sword combo and sent him flying back with a slash. Ash fell on his back and looked up to see Dust lunge towards him with his sword. Ash rolled out of the way just in time, causing Dust to drive his blade in the ground and get it stuck. He pulled it out and got back into the action, only to be hit with Ash's chainsaw a few times. Ash punched Dust in the stomach, sending him a few feet back. Dust stopped skidding and looked at Ash, who had equipped his Boomstick and aimed it and Dust. Ash fired a few rounds, with Dust managing to dodge all the shots. Dust couldn't get near Ash so he had to take a different approach. Fidget fired a white projectile and Dust performed the Dust storm, sending a large number of white projectiles to scatter all over the place. Ash hopped around the place, doing his best to avoid them while not paying attention to Dust, who crashed into him with the Aerial Dust Storm. Ash got caught in the Dust Storm and took some damage before being forced back. Dust quickly moved in and hit him twice with his sword before tossing him over himself and slamming him into the ground with his foot. Ash pushed himself back up and blocked an incoming attack. He then pushed Dust away and unleashed a brutal combo upon him with his chainsaw. After it ended, he pulled out his Boomstick and fired. Dust was too worn out to dodge and got hit. The blast sent him flying back. He landed on the ground and tumbled backwards. Using his sword to pull himself up, he saw Ash reloading the Boomstick. Dust was on the verge of defeat and had to do something. He performed another Dust Storm as soon as Fidget fired a fiery projectile. Ash had finished reloading and took aim, but a pillar of fire appeared in front of him, destroying the Boomstick. Ash had no other choice but to get in close and end the fight the messy way. He ran forward and brought in down onto Dust, who hit it with his blade just in time, parrying the attack. Ash was stunned, allowing Dust to hit strike him hard with the Blade of Ahrah. The blow sent Ash crashing through a tree, knocking him out. K.O.! Dust was exhausted, clearly indicated by his heavy breathing. "Are you okay Dust?" Fidget asked. "That looked painful!" "I'm fine, Fidget." Dust replied. "We can't waste anymore time than we already have. Come one! Let's get going!" "Alright!" As the two left, Ash regained conciseness, only to be met with the silhouette of a hooded child standing over him. "Man, you are weak, you know that?" "Hey! Zip it you little bra..." Ash was knocked over the head with a staff and fell unconscious again. "Whoever that guy was, we better keep an eye out. Don't wanna get on his bad side." "Shut up! We'll be fine! He was just weak, that's all! Now can we get moving already?" The figure left. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... DUST! (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees